xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan
The Vulcan is a rally racing sedan variant of the Phaser GTI featured in almost all Burnin' Rubber and Rally Point Series, except Rally Point 4. It is also featured in Redline Rumble Revolution. Design The Vulcan (also known as Phaser GTI, Vulcan M6, Vulcan ZB and Wutaru Stallion) is based on the BMW M6 Coupé E63. Performance: Burnin' Rubber The Vulcan M6 is the second fastest car but its acceleration is average. As are the brakes. The opponent use this car in the second race. Vulcan M6 statistics: Burnin' Rubber 2 The Phaser GTI's top speed has decreased and it's the second slowest car in the game. It arguably has the poorest acceleration in the game. The Phaser GTI does feature good weight though, making invulnerable to damage. Phaser GTI statistics: Rally Point The Vulcan ZB is available at the beginning. Its top speed is between 200 and 205 making it the second fastest car. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Phaser GTI has a fair performance. Its top speed is average but it has definitely improved since its last appearance. Strangely, it can quite catch up to the Giant and outrun easily despite the Phaser GTI's slightly less engine statistics. It has a medium amount of armor but its handling is above average. It can corner better but not as well as other vehicles. Phaser GTI Statistics: Burnin' Rubber 4 & GoTY The Phaser GTI appears once again as starter car along with the Bullet 350. Both has the same engine modifications with a similar speed. However, it has slightly poorer handling, as understeer will be present through corners. Durability isn't well suited either, as it will take a little amount of gunfire before explodes. This car also appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle. Phaser GTI Statistics: Redline Rumble Revolution The Wataru Stallion is the 3rd slowest car in the game. This car also appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle. Rally Point 2 It's available after completing the 5th track. Rally Point 3 It's available at the beginning and is the 3rd lowest car in the game. The handling is decreased with a but has bad speed and acceleration, and this makes it a less competitive car. It can reach a top speed of 100 mph. Burnin' Rubber 5 This car has less acceleration and low speed. But has good handling and nice armor (if is maximized). It can reach top speed of 83 mph and 97 when max upgraded engine. In Burnin' Rubber 5 HD there are 2 new versions of Vulcan: Vulcan M6 and Phaser GTI, but they have only skin diffrences. Vulcan Statistics: Burnin' Rubber Shift The Vulcan is available after beating the 2nd boss, this car is more powerful than the Bullet 350 and DX Turbo, but is slower than the other cars. It can reach a top speed of 170 mph. This car features four vinyls (the same vinyls from Burnin' Rubber 5). Vulcan Statistics: Rally Point 5 The Vulcan appears in Rally Point 5. It can reach a top speed of 150 mph. How to Unlock * Unlock after beating the Ichiban 2112 in Redline Rumble Revolution * In BR5, the Vulcan is unlocked by completing a daily challenge by the first of each month. * Available after beating the 5th track in Rally Point 2 * In Rally Point 5, it is unlocked by completing the Snow 6 Track. Paint Skins TBA Trivia *The Vulcan M6 was one of the first vehicles in Xform's driving games *The Vulcan is one of the only vehicles that appeared in every Burnin' Rubber and Rally Point Series (except for RP4). *In a beta image of Burnin' Rubber 3 (http://image.crashgame.org/screenshot-burnin-rubber-3-game-2.jpg) you can see that the Phaser GTI is coloured in red, but in the final release that paint was removed. Gallery BR1_Vulcan_M6.jpg TRS_Vulcan.png BR2_Phaser_GTI.png RP1_Vulcan_ZB.png BR3_Phaser_GTI.png BR3_Phaser_GTI_Beta.png BR4_Phaser_GTI.png BR4_Vulcan.png RRR_Wutaru_Stallion.png RRR_Vulcan.png RP2_Vulcan.png TS2_Vulcan.png RP3_Vulcan.png BR5_Vulcan.png BRCB_Vulcan.png BRS_Vulcan.png RP5_Vulcan.png Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Racing Vehicles Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Redline Rumble Revolution Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 5